Let's Talk about Periods
by watchingtheworld
Summary: It's another period day, and the Cullen women decide to talk about it in front of Bella, and in front of the guys. Poor Bella! Rated T for content.UPDATE! for those who are waiting for the masturbation story, just wait another week plz :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: (I'm not sure how to do it; I'm really new to all of this.) I'm not Stephenie Meyer, unfortunately, so I haven't thought of any of the characters or anything... whatever! The point is... I don't know what the point is. Oh well.**

Let's Talk about Periods

Chapter 1

I woke up one day feeling a cramp rippling through my abdomen and my underwear a little wet. I squinted at the calendar on my wall and read the date. I groaned, my suspicions confirmed. Oh joy. It was that time of month again, when my little "visitor" came around again.

I got up, put on some old jeans and a long-sleeved tee, then headed toward the bathroom Charlie and I shared to take care of my businesses.

I've always dreaded period days, and today was no exception. It was always so damn awkward with Edward, who was always more polite to me when he smelled my blood. I always blushed the most on these kind of days, not knowing what to say to Alice or Edward.

After I ate breakfast and was on my way to school, I saw Alice and Edward leaning against the Volvo, Alice smiling brightly; Edward's perfect face composed, yet his eyes were amused.

"I would've given you a ride," he whispered, pulling me close to him, inhaling the scent of my hair, "But Alice saw..." I blushed. "Yes, well..."

Edward smiled and took my hand. "Let's go in, shall we?" He kept pace with me easily made our way into the building.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's talk about Periods

Chapter 2: After school

Once Edward and I were done with homework– me taking much longer than Edward, of course– we headed over to his house to hang out with the family.

Whe.n I entered the door, Emmett made a point to pinch the bridges of his nose. Japser looked a little confused at all my overwhelming emotions from P.M.S.-ing. Rosalie looked a little regretful, probably remembering _her _menstruation as a human. Even Esme and Carlisle smiled even more kindly than usual-- if that were possible.

Alice, of course, was her usual bouncy self. She sat me down on a white leather couch next to Edward and started chatting.

Unfortunately, this topic was about me this time. And it wasn't about going shopping, either.

She sighed. "I can't remember any periods. It's not fair. I wonder how it _feels_."

Heat immediately rushed up to my face. Edward, noticing me blushing, cast a warning glance toward his sister, although his expression wasn't near as stern as it should be.

"When I was human, I used to _dread _them," Esme softly declared. I moaned in my head. Once Esme started talking, so would everyone else; it wasn't often that Esme contributed to conversations. Sure enough, the floodgate opened.

"What I wouldn't wish for another period," sighed Rosalie, her eyes far-off.

"Bella, dear, enjoy them while you can. Because once they're gone... they're not coming back," Esme added.

"God. I hope I haven't forgotten on how to put on a tampon. That would have been awful!" said Rosalie, still in her own world.

I think I was going to _die._ I wanted to tell Edward their conversation was making me uncomfortable, but I didn't want to have to look at him and see that amused grin of his.

Alice scoffed. "Why? It's not like _you're _going to be putting one on anytime soon!" Alice's words snapped Rosalie back to attention.

"At least I know how to put one on," she sneered. Alice stiffened.

"It's not my fault that I was stuck in the dark my whole life! Anyways, why on earth would I want to have blood gushing out of my vagina?"

I cringed. Stop, stop, stop!!!

I buried my head in Edward's arms, and he stroked my hair reassuringly, though I doubted that he wanted this discussion about me and my period to end. He was simply enjoying himself too much.

"You know what's the worst part?" continued Rosalie. "During menstruation, my breasts would get-"

"Please," I finally broke out, "STOP!!!"

For a second, there was only silence in the big Cullen house. Then--

"Oh, Bella! I didn't mean to embarass you!" from Esme.

"I'm sorry, Bella," a sigh from Rosalie.

"Aww, Bella! I've never had a period that I can remember before, and I just wanted to know-" From Alice, course.

"Alice, you'r making everything worse," Edward intervened, and I was pleased to hear a note of irritation in his velvet voice.

Emmett snickered; Jasper smirked. "Blood rushing out of your vagina, eh?" Emmett chortled. "Wonder what that must be like for a penis?" Jasper burst out laughing, but then stopped, seeing the glares of all us girls.

Carlisle kept his cool. He didn't even crack a smile. He stood up. "Bella," he said, "It's around six now. Perhaps Charlie will be home soon."

I got up from the sofa gratefully, with Edward supporting me so I wouldn't fall back down again.

"But Charlie won't be back until another-" Alice protested, but I gave her a glare. "But, Bella, I wanted to talk about masturbation-" I gave her another glare.

"Another time, Alice," I said to her icily, as Edward and I walked out the door. "Sure thing! I'll hold you to it!" she chimed. Edward and I got into my truch and sped away as fast as we could, desperate to get farther from Alice and her embarassing questions.


End file.
